One Hundred Nights of Dreaming
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Kuroko cannot accept the injustice, as he stood right before Akashi Seijuurou that was sitting in his prison. AkaKuro, military & fantasy!AU


**Hello! And first, Merry Christmas to all of us! I made this for an AkaKuro Secret Santa event at Facebook. It was so fun writing this, as I finished like 1.8K in two hours. This story is a bit weird I guess, and this is mostly based from a RiRen (RivaEre) doujinshi titled 'Unsung Heroes' from Shirano (Lately I'm into this ship lol).**

 **Unbeta'ed.**

 **Also, good news that I finally bought a new laptop (or netbook)! Finally I can type normally again.**

* * *

Kuroko walked through the castle's hall with a hooded man, from the new congress they said. Kuroko had never met him, but he's leading the way. Something is very wrong, Kuroko thought before the hooded man spoke, "Kuroko Tetsuya, our savior who saved us, humanity. What has been achived by you will show the way for the heroes of tomorrow, and shall be never forgotten by the people. And what comes with that were people with deeds that cannot be forgiven. For example, former captain Akashi Seijuurou."

The hooded man opened the door to the underground prison. In one of the cells, sat Akashi Seijuurou, no one could mistook him. The symbol of the force of the military, captain Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Midorima sat in a brightly lit room, drawing something. A man beside his horse with his cape blown back by the wind was sketched melticulously. Midorima doesn't know why but he felt weird drawing it, he had this nagging feeling but he didn't know what was the source of his uneasiness.

"Midorima-kun." called Momoi from the door. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, books in one of her hand as she strolled to Midorima's side, "How is it going with the re-drawing? Ah, what a beautiful outcome." She complimented.

"I want to say that it's going smoothly, but it doesn't feel so. Something about this seems off to me." Midorima said. He fixed his glasses before switching his attention to the papers beside his drawing, "It's best to draw while looking at the original, but I quite know of the fact that we can't carry precious data or photos out." he said again.

"Well, just the fact that the documents from terrorist attacks a thousand year ago remained intact until our times is extremely lucky. From what I have gathered, this terrorist attacks could actually ended humanity with their massacre." Momoi said before continuing. "Despite them being an almost modern legend, they prevailed to our times thanks to the stories that were passed generation by generation. And now, there are many children who were named after the heroes. Including us!"

Midorima's memory went back to the stories that his gradmother told him, "Part of the strongest military team, vice-captain Midorima and analyst Momoi... That was what my grandmother told me."

Momoi nodded to him before turning away and went back to her desk, doing her works. As one of the researcher of the terrorist attacks long ago, Midorima focused on the remaining re-draw from the illustrations from that time.

 _'_ _But why did I feel that those illustration... felt nostalgic?'_

* * *

 _"_ _Midorima-kun." Kuroko's voice reached my ears, recognized even from afar._

 _"_ _Kuroko." I nodded my head, acknowledging his presence though my eyes were still trained at the drawing I drew._

 _"_ _Are you drawing potraits today?" He asked._

 _"_ _Potraits need models. I'm just sketching you as you go by." I replied. He tried to look at the drawing so I moved a little to show him._

 _"_ _Midorima-kun is really talented isn't he?"_

 _I didn't reply at first, only looking at another direction. It's embarrassing to be praised even if I'm not a genuine artist, "I only do this to spend free time, but thank you."_

 _Kuroko had opened his mouth to say something else before another voice interrupted us, "Kuroko."_

 _"_ _Akashi-kun?"_

 _"_ _Continue your work. You need to work on your stamina more. I'll train you." Akashi said before turning away, nodded at me. When Akashi walk away, Kuroko followed him right away._

 _They walked side by side, Kuroko occasionally talking to Akashi and Akashi that replied to Kuroko. I can't hear what are they saying, but Akashi visibly soften made me calm. Both Momoi and commander carefully observe their relationship and have mixed feelings about it._

 _'_ _But I don't think that the relationship they had is not a bad thing.'_

 _Sometimes, they cannot express their feelings properly. Sometimes sounded a bit harsh or a bit weak. But those felt warm, and I can see the sincerity._

* * *

Midorima went back to think about the data he had read so far. There's not much data from the time of terrorist attack. But from the modern data extraction method, it's possible to know the cultural and political order of those times. But in comparison to the detailed data of cultural tradition, the documents regarding the central authority is surprisingly low.

Many had said that most of the government fell under the terrorists hand, some said that each town were independent on their own, but none of those can be trusted for there are no visible data that could support their theories. Even the illustrations that were found, it was drawn by someone in the military. The rest of the illustrations are sketches of the soldiers' everyday lives.

Also... the portraits of the heroes that saved humanity.

Scribbled in them were over twenty names, each written beside the soldiers' figure that were drawn. But among them were two erased names, with the sketch only showing a shadowed part of their faces.

* * *

"Kuroko, what are you doing in my cell?" Akashi asked.

"I was searching for you. I thought... that you escaped."

"I'm here by my own will, I won't escape. I still have access to wander inside the castle, as long as there are no one who will see me."

"I see..." Kuroko mumbled.

"Something in your mind?"

"I was just thinking that this is weird. Akashi-kun is the person who saved humanity, why should he be the one that's imprisoned? Akashi-kun is a hero, he doesn't deserved to be treated this way. If Akashi-kun is here because he killed people, then so did I. We all in the military killed people. It's unfair." Kuroko said. Akashi closed his eyes as he closed the prison's iron bar door before walking to Kuroko's side. He let Kuroko sat beside him before he talked.

"You need to broaden your vision, Kuroko. Right now, people were still enjoying their newfound freedom. But soon, conflicts over the right to control will start. The central authority that used to govern us fell from the terrorist's numerous attacks. Since the military were an independent part of the government, if we're not careful, we could be the next terrorist for them."

"What... do you mean?" Kuroko asked, his voice wavering, "We're the ones that saved them. We can't be their enemy."

"Because all government-related stopped functioning, there are no armed force that can match us, the military. Now, do you think we're gonna rule and control what's left from the humanity?"

"We... are not going to do anything like that?"

"Of course no. We're just armed force, we doesn't have any leader that could lead the people. But those who will believe our statement would be only our soldiers and their families. The humanity right now is very weak and frail. They're afraid of anything that could have power over them. They're _scared_." Akashi explained, "Let go some of your armed powers and prove that you have no intention on controlling people with force. That was the agreement we made with the new congress."

"Did... commander Nijimura agreed to this? Did you?" Kuroko's question was directed at the person who just entered Akashi's cell. His eyes were downcast as he answered.

"If restraining one man can protect lives of many other comrades, then that's my choice. Akashi is the symbol of our armed force, our most strongest soldiers and their captain. Then he's... the perfect person to take on this job."

"No... Akashi-kun, are you going to let them confine you here? It's not fair, you did nothing wrong. Yet..." Kuroko's voice trailed away as he slumped in his seat. Because he knew that there's nothing he can do, to the man that found him. To the man who saved him. To the man who _knew_ him.

One of the soldiers that came with Nijimura took Kuroko away, while Nijimura himself stayed with Akashi.

"I'm sorry Akashi. It's unfair, I know. I'll take you out from here one day, for sure."

"I know... You can go now too."

* * *

 _"_ _What are you doing, Kuroko?" Akashi-kun sat beside me, looking at the book I currently held._

 _"_ _It's Midorima-kun's sketch book. I borrowed it from him. His face was red when I complimented his drawings there so I asked him to let me bring this to my room." I answered. I turn another page of sketches before talking again, "It feels... magical. To have your own figure sketched by someone else from someone else's eyes. Even though no one can see me before..."_

 _"_ _You're just one of your own, Kuroko. You're special."_

 _"_ _I'm just... an anomaly of this world, Akashi-kun. I'm not restless spirit or any kind of spirits, I'm not an angel or devil either. Not even God regarded my existence. Yet I'm not a human either, because of my fast regeneration ability and lack of presence." I closed my eyes as I remember the times when I ask for who am I really is._

 _"_ _It's alright now. Because I've found you. You are Kuroko Tetsuya, part of my military team."_

 _Akashi-kun outstretched his arms before pulling me in his embrace, and as I returned his embrace, my memories went to the time when I spent with this man._

 _A little over controlling my emotions,_

 _His straight back,_

 _Hands pushing away despairs and uncertainty,_

 _His voice calling my name,_

 _A boy who's sincerely happy because he saved the boy's mother,_

 _The sheen of sweats when he and I joined together,_

 _His scars,_

 _His gaze,_

* * *

 _"_ _You have to do it yourself. Make a choice that will leave you without regrets."_

Kuroko jolted awake. He had accidentally fell asleep after cleaning his and Akashi's room. Too caught up nostalging the memories he had in those rooms.

"Kuroko-cchi!"

"Tetsu!"

Aomine and Kise barged in to the room. Kuroko immediately stood and faced them, but before he could even say anything, they had spoke to him first.

"Kuroko-cchi, run!" Kise said, almost shouted.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, what..."

"It's the former nobles and governor that still alive! They conspired against you!"

"Conspiring? I don't understand..."

"Ever since Akashi-cchi was imprisoned, Midorima-cchi and Momo-cchi saw suspicious people loitering around you. We're here on a look out but we accidentally overheard their conversation. They thought that you're the answer to the mystery of immortality. Ever since they knew of your fast regeneration and lack of prescence, the scientist wanted to dissect you. The nobles were more than supporting because, who wouldn't want immortality? They finaly came to a conclusion that you might hold the secret of living eternally." Kise explained.

"Just please, Tetsu. Run away. Rather than seeing my best friend dissected for those selfish bastards, I would rather be seen as a traitor."

Aomine's voice were desperate, and Kuroko nodded. Wearing his cape with hood, he ran. Through back alleyway so that no one could see him.

 _'_ _We're not parting for life. Soon, I'm sure you all can prove that it's no more than just a delusion. Let's meet again.'_

Kuroko's parting words were said in a rush, he can't even said farewell to other soldiers.

 _'_ _But, they were true. I'm not a human. I'm growing like other people yet...'_

 _'_ _Surely, I'll get older.'_

 _'_ _In ten years? Twenty years? Or... eternally?'_

 _'_ _Because even though I'm like this, I'm still as old as Akashi-kun.'_

 _'_ _Akashi-kun...'_

"Akashi... kun."

Kuroko halted,

And he turned around.

* * *

"Are you done now?" Akashi asked.

"Not yet. They need to publish an official notice that they caught the former mad captain." Midorima fixed his glasses before looking back to the drawing he had on his hands. "I... can't draw you as a madman, Akashi."

Silence fell for awhile before Akashi spoke, "Tell me about the condition now."

Midorima closed his eyes before answering, "Minor fights were spotted, but we're able to handle them peacefully. There're some suspicious people tailing Kuroko but I had made sure that Kise and Aomine wil be on a lookout. People were startinng to accept the new congress and the new laws that were announced this morning."

"That's good." Akashi's eyes darted to the door for not more than a second, "You can go now, Midorima. You can draw me later or just use some old drawing of me."

"I understand." Midorima stood and walked away. Akashi stayed still on his spot for another minute before speaking,

"Are you going to stay there forever, Kuroko?"

Kuroko stepped forward, stood acroos Akashi. The only thing blocking them were the iron bars of prison. "Akashi-kun," he bowed.

"Even Midorima didn't notice you there. Did you do that deliberately?" Akashi asked.

"Yes." Kuroko answered. He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I'm going to run away from this place, Akashi-kun."

Akashi was surprised hearing this, "Why?"

"The fallen nobles are conspring against me. They thought that I may be immortal, because of my regeneration ability and lack of prescence. They... wanted to dissect me." Kuroko answered, "I want you to come with me. Please, Akashi-kun."

The looks in Kuroko's eyes were strong, without any hesistance.

* * *

"Momoi, I'm going out now." Midorima said as he returned the documents he read in the designated places.

"Oh, okay! Don't forget your lucky item for today, Midorin~" She reminded.

"I know. There's no way I'll forget my lucky item." Midorima finished and took his coat before walking away from his office.

 _'_ _My lucky item of the day... An illustration.'_

Midorima was lining for buying train ticket, but the two who's currently three person ahead from him, buying ticket too, surprised him.

"It's... the heroes without names..." Midorima unconciously mumbled when they turned around to let other person bought their tickets. Instinctively, Midorima reached out to one of the two's arm.

"Yes?" He turned to Midorima.

"E... Excuse me, but..." Now that he had seen the face, Midorima doesn't know what to say. His hand goes to his pocket, in search for a certain folded paper.

"Tetsuya, let's go. We're going to miss our train." One of them said.

"Oh, yes, please wait a moment."

Midorima found what he's looking for and gave it to him, "Here."

He accepted it and unfolded the paper. A small smile adorned his face for a few seconds, just looking at the drawing, "Your drawing is very beautiful." He said as he took a pen from his pocket and start scribbling something before folding it again.

"Ah, no. It's not my drawing." Midorima said.

"It's your drawing." He said, "Then, if you excuse me."

"Are you... happy right now?" Midorima asked.

"Yes, we are happy. Since long ago." he answered, although not looking at Midorima.

Midorima unfolded the paper, and found two letters beside each of the two figures in the drawing. 'A' and 'K', in the place of the erased names.

* * *

"Dispose all things concerning Kuroko and Akashi." Nijimura ordered.

"Eh, but..." Momoi's voice trailed.

"Also fight the pursuers from nobility. I won't let those two get caught."

"Is this really alright?" Midorima asked.

"Yeah. I already promised after all. Though I don't exactly mean running away with Kuroko when I said I will make sure to let Akashi out from this place." He dryly commented, "We'll meet them again, for sure. As long as we remember them."

* * *

 **Yay! Finally, it's done. I hope this doesn't confuse you with the sudden time leaps and flashbacks. Every line is either the present (From Midorima's view), the past (From Kuroko or Midorima's view), or flashbacks in the past (From Midorima and Kuroko's 1st POV, all of it is in italic). I hope you still understand this nontheless.**

 **And in the end, Kuroko is really immortal. It seems that I really liked to make Kuroko an immortal, ehehehehe. You can think that Kuroko halved his immortality to Akashi (and by doing so, he doesn't live 'eternally' but still live longer than normal human), or Akashi is being reborn and met Kuroko again. I'd like you all to choose.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
